Disegno un fiore
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Debía ser un casanova igual que su padre y abuelo, pero tal vez la galantería se habia saltado una generación, porque cada vez que intentaba hablar con ese atractivo hombre sus piernas temblaban, sus ojos lloraban y sentía que se iba a morir. ¡Que patético! Alguien por favor que lo enviara de regreso a casa ahora mismo. [AU- Ichimatsu pintor/ Karamatsu-Florista] Two-Shot


**Disegno un fiore**

Tenia que escribir sobre esto o iba a morir (?

Es un Two-shot, es lo más que le puedo pedir a mi cerebro o morire!

XD espero que les guste.

Dedicado a Donatello(? Y a Dan.

 **Resumen:** Debía ser un casanova igual que su padre y abuelo, pero tal vez la galantería se habia saltado una generación, porque cada vez que intentaba hablar con ese atractivo hombre sus piernas temblaban, sus ojos lloraban y sentía que se iba a morir. ¡Que patético! Alguien por favor que lo enviara de regreso a casa ahora mismo. [AU- Ichimatsu pintor/ Karamatsu-Florista] Two-Shot

* * *

 **Disegno un fiore**

 **I.- fiore viola: ti amo, ma sono troppo timido per riconoscerlo.**

Ichimatsu dio un pequeño sorbo a su café antes de regresar la mirada a su libreta. El carboncillo se deslizaba con facilidad por la hoja que tan solo minutos atrás se encontraba en blanco, tan vacía como la mesa en la que estaba sentado. Sus ojos vagaban en pequeños intervalos hacia aquella floristería que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle, convenientemente ubicada delante de aquel negocio de café, donde parejas melosas se encontraban después de recibir algún un regalo colorido proporcionado por el encantador, algo extraño y muy doloroso de ver, vendedor de flores.

Volvió a dar un pequeño sorbo a su café que se habia puesto frío desde hace un largo rato y continuo dando vistazos rápidos hacia el llamativo hombre, tratando de plasmar la belleza de ese ser en su libreta. Pero era imposible, habia estado intentándolo por un largo mes y aun no lo lograba, quizás era porque su modelo no se quedaba quieto, quizás era porque Ichimatsu encontraba tan hermoso a ese hombre que simplemente nunca quedaba conforme con el resultado.

Quizás era un poco de ambos.

Dejó el carboncillo en la mesa antes de recorrer con la mirada el dibujo. Si estiraba sus dedos tocando el rostro sonriente de su modelo casi podía imaginar que estaba tocando al verdadero, incluso si su dibujo no le hacia justicia al original.

—Sei così bellissimo...—Susurró, una pequeña sonrisa haciéndose presente en su rostro. Otro dibujo más a la suma y aun así, cada vez que sus ojos malva volvían encontrar a ese hombre alto, delgado y hermoso del otro lado de la calle sentía la necesidad de plasmarlo de nuevo en sus dibujos.

Porque ese dibujo al igual que los otros no terminaban de captar lo suave que se veía su cabello, su cálida sonrisa y mucho menos la belleza de sus ojos color mar.

Y no, nada tenia que ver que no usara lapices de colores, porque tenia otros tantos donde si los habia usado y aun así no habia logrado nada parecido. Aunque tal vez el problema se encontraba en que, no habia visto de cerca a su modelo, al menos no lo suficiente como para captar su esencia.

La única vez que habían cruzado palabras habia sido hacia ya un mes, cuando el chico mitad japones mitad italiano habia ayudado al apurado hombre a bajar algunas flores de la camioneta que utilizaba para transportar su mercancía.

Cuando sus ojos malva se encontraron con aquellas orbes color zafiro fue un flechazo instantáneo, pudo sentir como su cuerpo entero temblaba, derritiéndose al ver esos ojos tan enigmáticos.

El venía de una familia de hombres guapos italianos, podía defenderse ante la bien parecida apariencia del hombre de ojos índigo, pero cuando intento decir algo no pudo hablar, era como si las palabras no quisieran salir de su garganta y al ver la mueca de confusión en el rostro contrario se sintió avergonzado. Nunca antes se había quedado como un mudo idiota.

Se sintió tan avergonzado que sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear, sintiéndose como un niño perdido y desorientado, así que se despidió de manera brusca, rechazando la invitación del florista de tomar un café como agradecimiento por su ayuda.

Y desde ese día no había hecho nada más que verlo desde el otro lado de la calle, tratando sin éxito de capturar toda esa hermosura en sus dibujos.

Ichimatsu suspiro, ocultando parte del rostro con la libreta. ¿Dónde estaba en él eso llamado "encanto italiano"? ¡Estaba decepcionando a toda su familia sin duda!

Debía ser un casanova igual que su padre y su abuelo, pero tal vez la galantería italiana se había saltado una generación, también podía ser que la genética japonesa lo hiciera ser más tímido. Como sea tenia que haber algo mal con él, porque cada vez que intentaba hablar con ese atractivo hombre de enigmáticos ojos índigo, sus piernas temblaban, sus ojos lloraban y sentía que se iba a morir.

¡Que patético!

Tal vez mencionar ahora su joven edad e inexperiencia sonarían como tontas excusas para justificar su comportamiento atontado.

—Es todo, una ultima mirada por hoy y me iré. —Susurró para si mismo antes de bajar la libreta a la mesa, busco con la mirada al hombre de ojos color mar pero se quedo perplejo al ver el puesto vacío.

Ichimatsu parpadeo confundido, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente, buscando así tener mejor visibilidad de la floristería, en eso estaba cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Esa es mi tienda? ¡Wow, esta tan bien dibujada!

Fukuyama se crispo como un gato espantado, se giro rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y lo hizo tan rápido que le pareció escuchar sus huesos tronar. Se quedo pasmado, mirando fijamente al hombre como si con eso fuese a desaparecer. Boqueando, incapaz de decir nada más que un ahogado y patético

—Hola…

—¡Hola! —Saludo el hombre, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa. —Perdona por ser entrometido, es solo que estaba muy curioso acerca de lo que estabas haciendo. —Comentó, rascando su nuca e un gesto apenado. Ichimatsu a penas asimilaba que estaba hablando con él cuando el hombre continuo. —Te he visto mucho por aquí últimamente y ya que siempre me estabas mirando con esa mueca súper seria, pensé que tenias un problema conmigo o algo así.

—¡No, yo…! Estaba… carboncillo y mis manos solo… libreta que…¡Lo siento! —Se disculpo de manera torpe, ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo a la cara y su mirada oscilaba rápidamente de un lugar a otro evitando a toda costa al dueño de la floristería. Debía verse jodidamente sospechoso.

Ah, seguramente que estaba quedando como un acosador o como un loco a los ojos del otro.

Al menos eso estaba pensando hasta que escucho la risa ajena, Ichimatsu se atrevió a verlo entonces. Era tan hermoso, pensó Fukuyama.

—Esta bien, no tienes que disculparte. De hecho, estoy aliviado de que no me odies o algo así. Porque en serio tu mirada… —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros.

—¡Lo siento! —Volvió a disculparse el menor, muchas veces le habían dicho que su mirada daba miedo, así que no era sorpresa que el vendedor de flores se sintiera intimidado por ello.

—No hay problema. Debería ser yo quien me disculpe, venir aquí a romper tu flujo creativo y esas cosas que tienen los artistas. —Se paso la mano por el cabello mirando hacia su local, donde una pareja había parado a ver los girasoles. —Puedes venir a la tienda si quieres, te la mostrare por dentro si quieres tener otra perspectiva para tu dibujo. —Le dedico una sonrisa antes de irse. —Tengo que irme, pero ven cuando quieras ¿esta bien?

Se despidió con un pequeño movimiento de mano antes de regresar al local a atender a la pareja de enamorados.

Ichimatsu movió la mano ligeramente, despidiéndose del florista aun si este ya no lo estaba viendo, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que entro a la tienda junto a la pareja.

—Ti amo… —Susurró dibujando una sonrisa boba en sus labios, se sintió estúpido inmediatamente después.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para presentarse y tratar de coquetearle. Pero en lugar de eso se quedo callado como un tonto, simplemente observando al mayor, embelesado.

¡Era suficiente! Había pasado un mes completo y esa era la mayor conversación que había mantenido con el vendedor de flores, tenia que ponerse los pantalones y comportarse como un hombre. Ichimatsu reunió sus cosas guardándolas de manera apresurada en su mochila, le pareció escuchar que el papel de su libreta emitía un pequeño crujido al romperse y arrugarse, poco podía importarle en ese momento. Ya volvería a hacer el dibujo luego, ahora tenia que ir y hablarle mientras aun tenia la determinación en su cuerpo.

"Vamos, no seas un cobarde. Eres un Caruso, futuro Don de la familia, algún día tendrás que tratar con cosas aun más terroríficas que el hablar con el tipo que te gusta"

Trato de animarse, mientras a paso tembloroso caminaba hasta la floristería.

Se quedo quieto fuera, con la mirada clavada en las rosas rojas que se encontraban en la entrada, recorrió nervioso la mirada por el manto multicolor que formaban las flores en la entrada. Espero un poco para no interrumpir a la pareja que estaba adentro, era un buen momento para pensar en lo que iba a decir

Por ejemplo : "Hola, mi nombre es Ichimatsu, cásate conmigo"

Obviamente no.

Se tallo los ojos antes de dejar salir un pequeño gemido de frustración.. ¿Era demasiado tarde para escapar? Se preguntó mientras una sonriente chica de cabello castaño salía del local acompañada por un hombre igual de alegre que ella. La pareja hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia él e Ichimatsu correspondió de la misma forma a modo de saludo.

Listo, no había vuelta atrás. Respiro lo más profundo que pudo por la nariz antes de entrar a la tienda.

La pequeña campana que se encontraba sobre la puerta sonó anunciando su entrada, haciéndole saber que había llegado a un punto sin retorno. Que ya no podía regresar sobre sus pasos y fingir que no había hecho nada, este pensamiento se reforzó cuando la conocida voz le saludo.

—Bienvenido. —La mirada del vendedor fue desde la caja registradora hasta él. —Hola de nuevo~. —Saludo en tono cantarín. —¿Vienes para que te muestre la tienda, pequeño artista?

—Me llamo Ichimatsu Ettore Caruso Fukuyama… —Se presento de manera torpe, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos, encorvando un poco la espalda, encogiéndose un poco sobre si mismo.

—¡Mucho gusto, Ichi...matsu! —Pronuncio el nombre con temor a equivocarse. —Ni nombre es Karamatsu Nakamura. —Se presentó estirando su mano hacia el menor, Ichimatsu miro la mano contraria por unos segundos antes de estirar su mano también, sus movimientos parecían acartonados debido al nerviosismo pero al final pudo darle un amistoso apretón de manos.

"Nunca volveré a lavarme esta mano" Pensó cuando el apretón habia terminado, también habia tenido algunos pensamientos nada inocentes sobre que hacer con esa mano.

—¿Te interesan las flores? —Preguntó curioso Karamatsu, Fukuyama se limito a asentir ligeramente.

Estaba mintiendo, no estaba interesado en las flores, solo en el vendedor. Pero aun si era una mentira Karamatsu no lo sabia y verlo sonreír de manera tan genuina le hizo sentir un pequeño pinchazo de culpa.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es increíble! —Nakamura dejo su lugar detrás del mostrador y se acerco a Fukuyama. —A mi de verdad me gustan las flores. ¿Sabias que puedes dar muchos mensajes con flores? —El menor negó ligeramente.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó en un susurro y los ojos índigo centellaron de emoción.

—Por ejemplo, brezo rosado. —Señalo una maceta con pequeñas flores rosadas que iban a lo largo de pequeñas ramas. —"Te deseo buena suerte" Y también tenemos... —Se movió atraves del local hasta el frente de unas flores en especifico y fue señalándolos conforme los mencionaba. —Los crisantemos. Cuidado con ellos, amarillos "Amor desdeñado, menospreciado." ¡Deberías apreciarme más! —Dijo en tono dramático, poniendo una mano en su pecho. —Crisantemo azul: "El amor se acabó, no me costó mucho superarlo". ¡Ni creas que estoy llorando por ti! —agitó su mano como si fuera un abanico, levantando la barbilla en una actuación que pretendía imitar a alguien presumido.

Ichimatsu sonrió, era tan hermoso verlo de cerca que sentía que sus ojos no podían soportar tanta hermosura y dolían. Karamatsu continuo.

—Crisantemo rojo: "Te quiero". —Fue una especie de susurro contra la flor e Ichimatsu deseo ser esa maldita flor. —Crisantemo violeta: "No soporto la idea de perder tu amor". —Al decir aquello los ojos del vendedor lanzaron una pequeña mirada hacia el menor. —Son del color de tus ojos. —Comentó, el sonrojo se hizo presente en ambos y Karamatsu fue el primero en voltear el rostro hacia cualquier otro punto.

Fukuyama se puso la mano en el pecho, su corazón latía como loco. Habia sido flechado de nuevo por ese hombre.

—Gardenia: "Amor secreto" —Continuo el vendedor. —Girasol amarillo: "Eres mi sol. Solo tengo ojos para ti. Devoción." —Sus dedos acariciaron ligeramente los pétalos de la ultima flor mencionada antes de girarse hacia el menor. —Seria más fácil si me dijeras que quieres transmitir. O ¿hay alguna que te guste en especifico?

—Bueno... —Lo pensó un poco mientras frotaba su nariz, quizás quería decir. "Me gustas" "por favor sal conmigo" "Cásate conmigo" Pero justo ahora no sabia que decir, estaba entrando en pánico porque parecía haber llegado a su limite. No ayudaba de mucho que Karamatsu se le hubiera acercado.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto preocupado, pues a sus ojos el muchacho temblaba de manera notoria.

—No sé como decir...que me gustas... —Dijo Ichimatsu con un hilo de voz.

—¿Disculpa? Oye ¿estas bien? —Se acercó un poco más, analizando el rostro del mitad italiano.

—Estoy... ¡Chu! —Ichimatsu apretó los parpados cuando estornudo, pero los abrió de inmediato al escuchar un pequeño grito ahogado del mayor. Su mirada enfoco algo que estaba uniendo su nariz con la ropa del vendedor.

Su rostro enrojeció completamente antes de salir corriendo y gritando de forma dramática.

—¡Por favor alguien que me mate!

 **[]-[]**

* * *

 **-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

—Espera, espera. ¿Le llenaste la ropa de mocos? —La risa burlona de su amigo hizo a Ichimatsu encogerse de hombros.

Había pasado ya una semana e Ichimatsu aun no superaba lo ocurrido y es que ¿Como se puede superar el estornudar y llenar de mocos la ropa de tu crush?

No, definitivamente no podría hacerlo.

Entonces la única forma que encontró de sacar aquello de su pecho fue contándole lo que habia pasado a su amigo; Osomatsu.

Osomatsu era un trabajador y dueño de una librería cercana a la escuela de arte donde Ichimatsu tomaba clases, se habían conocido cuando Ichimatsu estaba buscando mangas para usarlos como referencia para un trabajo y en el proceso habia asustado a las clientas con su cara mal humorada. El dueño se habia dado cuenta de que en realidad no era un pervertido, sino solo un chico que estaba muy desorientado.

Le habia recomendado unos libros que le fueron muy útiles, así que las visitas de Ichimatsu se hicieron más frecuentes hasta que se entablo una extraña amistad. (No sin antes que Osomatsu se aprovechara de él llevándolo a tomar y haciéndole pagar la cuenta).

Ichimatsu dejo caer su frente contra uno de los estantes, estaba muriendo de vergüenza y las burlas de su amigo no ayudaban mucho.

—Habia escuchado eso de llenar a alguien de tus líquidos viscosos pero no creo que se refirieran a los que salen de tu nariz. —Osomatsu continuo riendo, sujetándose el estomago y señalando a Fukuyama en un gesto infantil e inmaduro.

—Bueno ya basta... —Gruño Ichimatsu. —Estoy seguro que esto es un castigo divino, il mio nonno me maldice por convertirme en artista en lugar de seguir el negocio familiar.

—¿Cual era el negocio de tu familia? —Preguntó Osomatsu curioso. Ichimatsu no contesto. —Bueno, como sea. Señor Mafioso. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Y no me digas que llenarlo de mocos de nuevo.

—Solo debería aceptar que lo mio con Karamatsu no puede ser. —Se quejo Ichimatsu encorvandose un poco, cubriendo su nuca

con sus manos.—Solo porque soy alérgico a ser feliz.

—Solo porque eres alérgico a todas esas flores que tanto le gustan. ¿No es eso una señal divina? —Osomatsu recargo su rostro en su mano, le gustaba burlarse de Ichimatsu, pero también se preocupaba por el, especialmente porque podía darse cuenta que ese misterioso vendedor de flores de verdad le gustaba a su amigo. —Podrían verse en un lugar donde no tengan flores...Como una librería.

—No voy a traerlo aquí para que le cuentes mierdas sobre mi.

—¡Me hieres! Yo solo quiero ayudarte. —Rodó los ojos antes de reír. —Bueno y burlarme de ti un poco.

Ichimatsu fulmino con la mirada a Osomatsu. Dio un largo suspiro antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello, pensativo. No habia visto a Karamatsu desde entonces, no tenia la cara para verlo. Quería disculparse y estaba seguro que sus palabras fallarían, así que también tenia la opción de darle algo a modo de disculpas.

—Mi padre y mi abuelo siempre me enseñaron que podía conquistar el corazón de alguien con detalles hermosos, pero lo único que sé que le gusta a Karamatsu es a lo único que no me puedo acercar. Además él esta rodeado de flores todo el tiempo ¿Como podría darle algo que ya tie...? —Su voz se volvió un susurro antes de quedarse pensativo.

—¿Se te acaba de ocurrir algo?

—Creo que si... ¿Tienes un libro sobre flores?

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Ichimatsu miró el cuadro que acababa de terminar, las pinceladas violetas se habían convertido en hermosas flores del mismo nombre y color. Había estado practicando como dibujar algunas flores, aun no se atrevía a ver a la cara a Karamatsu, pero lo haría cuando tuviera un cuadro que pudiera expresar todo lo que sentía.

Quizás no podía acercarse a las flores de verdad, pero tenia unas manos talentosas que sin duda podrían transmitir lo que sus palabras y acciones no.

Preparo un lienzo en blanco mientras esperaba, le habia pedido de favor a Osomatsu que le consiguiera un ramo de flores blancas y amarillas, según habia leído estos colores de flores eran los ideales para pedir perdón. Y si era que existía alguna en especifico que dijera "perdón por llenar tu Perfect fashion de mis moquitos" Ichimatsu definitivamente iba a pintarla lo más realista posible.

Porque de verdad, Ichimatsu quería disculparse con Karamatsu. Ya no iba a la cafetería porque no podía enfrentarlo y llevaba extrañándolo por días. ¿Como era posible extrañar a alguien de esa forma?

Definitivamente lo que sentía era más que un simple enamoramiento.

Fukuyama se puso la mascarilla, de esta forma podía estar más tiempo cerca de las flores sin sentir que su nariz empezaba a resentirlo. Y dirigió la mirada hacia el ramo de flores amarillas y blancas cuando dieron pequeños golpecitos a la puerta del aula.

—Buenas tardes, tengo una entrega para el aula 4 de arte... —Ichimatsu se crispo como un gato al reconocer la voz, la pintura resbalo de sus dedos cayendo y manchando el suelo debajo. Llamando la atención del peculiar repartidor. —¡Oh, eres tu!

—¿Q-qué e-es estas ha-haciendo aquí? —Preguntó avergonzado. Este seria el momento ideal para que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

—Bueno, hace un rato un hombre me hizo un pedido y como estaba por cerrar temprano hoy, decidí traerlo yo mismo. —Karamatsu respondió entrando al aula, rascando su mejilla. —No pensé encontrarte aquí. —Parecía sincero.

Ichimatsu estaba en shock, quizás de la vergüenza, quizás de la ira. Su cara estaba completamente roja. ¡Maldito Osomatsu!

—Hace días que no te veía en el café, así que empece a preocuparme.

—¡Lo siento! —Dijo en tono más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado. —P-por lo que paso... Yo quería disculparme pero no sabia como y compre ese ramo porque... —se cubrió el rostro aun más avergonzado.

Karamatsu le miro atento antes de ver hacia el ramo, el cliente le habia pedido un ramo que dijera "Perdóname, sinceramente soy un idiota" Claro que ese ramo de gerberas y tulipanes amarillos solo significaba "perdón sincero."

—Entonces... ¿Este ramo es para mi? —Preguntó Karamatsu, ilusionado.

—Supongo, pero... ¿Que clase de persona le regala flores a alguien que prácticamente las tiene siempre? E-es algo muy estúpido. Lo siento, soy así de idiota. S-solo déjame morir de vergüenza aquí.

—Bueno, yo... vivo rodeado de flores, pero nunca nadie las habia comprado para mi. —Sonrió amplio abrazando el ramo contra su pecho, con cuidado. —Gracias.

Ichimatsu que hasta ese momento se cubría parcialmente el rostro con una mano dejo de hacerlo, miro fijamente la sonrisa de Nakamura.

—Yo...tengo algo más para ti.

—¿Otro regalo? No, no, no es para tanto. Mi ropa ya esta limpia. ¿ves? —Bromeo Nakamura, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas, en realidad no sabia como reaccionar porque nunca nadie le habia regalado nada.

—Yo... n-no soy bueno con las ... —Susurró el menor, tomando el cuadro que habia terminado más temprano. Se lo entrego a Nakamura. —P-por favor acéptalo...

Karamatsu se acerco, dejando el ramo que llevaba consigo en una mesa, con cuidado de no tirar nada allí. Tomo el cuadro con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro. Miro a Ichimatsu mientras corría hacia fuera del aula.

—Espera... —Le llamó, pero el menor ya habia salido huyendo, de nuevo. Karamatsu dejo escapar una pequeña risa, Ichimatsu le resultaba muy adorable aveces.

Ya a solas miro el cuadro. Sus labios se separaron ligeramente cuando una exclamación de sorpresa abandono su dedos recorrieron con cuidado el lienzo, delineando las flores que se encontraba plasmadas allí.

"Violetas"

Recordó lo que Ichimatsu habia dicho "No soy bueno con las palabras pero, por favor acéptalo"

Sintió su corazón latir como loco, sus mejillas tiñéndose de escarlata mientras susurraba el significado de aquellas flores.

—"te quiero, pero soy demasiado tímido para reconocerlo..."

Nunca su corazón habia latido tan rápido.

Nunca hubiera pensado que recibiría una confesión tan peculiar.

Tenia que responderle de manera adecuada.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que Ichimatsu era alérgico a lo que utilizaría como respuesta.

* * *

XD espero que les guste.

#TipicoqueligasYLlenasDeMocosATuCrush

#DonIchiJoven

#AlergicoASerFeliz

#OsomatsuTroll

#AzulSensual.

Saludos~


End file.
